1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED package structure for increasing light-emitting efficiency and a method of packaging the same, and particularly relates to an LED having a light-emitting surface attached on a fluorescence colloid. Hence, the LED's light can projected outwardly through the fluorescence colloid without any hindrances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a known LED package structure that is packaged via a wire-bonding method. The known LED package structure includes a substrate 1a, a plurality of LEDs 2a disposed on the substrate, a plurality of wires 3a, and a plurality of fluorescence colloids 4a. 
Each LED 2a has a light-emitting surface 20a opposite to the substrate 1a. Each LED 2a has a positive pole area 21a and a negative pole area 22a electrically connected to two corresponding positive and negative pole areas 11a, 12a of the substrate 1a via two corresponding wires 3a respectively. Moreover, each fluorescence colloid 4a is covered on the corresponding LED 2a and two corresponding wires 3a for protecting the corresponding LED 2a. 
However, the two sides of two wires 3a are respectively disposed on the positive and negative pole areas 21a, 22a. Hence, when light source of the LED 2a is projected outwardly from the light-emitting surface 20a and through the fluorescence colloid 4a, the two wires 3a will produce two projected shadow lines shadowed on the LED 2a and then affect the LED's light-emitting efficiency.
In order to solve above-mentioned question, the prior art provides another known LED package structure that is packaged via a flip-chip method. Using the flip-chip method, firstly two solder balls 3b (or gold bump) are respectively arranged on two positive and negative pole areas 21b, 22b that are formed on a surface opposite to a light-emitting surface 20b of a LED 2b. The light-emitting surface 20b is upward, and the two positive and negative pole areas 21b, 22b are connected with two positive and negative pole areas 11b, 12b of a substrate 1b via the two solder ball 3b (or gold bump) respectively. Moreover, a fluorescence colloid 4b is covered on the LED 2b. Hence, when light source of the LED 2b is projected outwardly from the light-emitting surface 20b and through the fluorescence colloid 4b, there is no any projected shadow area shadowed on the LED 2b and the LED 2b can keep an original light-emitting efficiency.
However, the flip-chip method has some defects, as follows:
1. Because the flip-chip process needs a professional apparatus, the manufacturing cost is increased.
2. Because the flip-chip process is slower than the wire-bonding process, the product efficiency is decreased.
3. The LED 2b is hard to be positioned in the flip-chip process.
4. The light loss will occur under the LED 2b due to light's refraction. Hence, the light efficiency of the LED 2b is decreased.